Weapon
A Weapon is usually a type of harmful object in order to kill someone or physically and emotionally hurt a victim, which could result in their death. Below, is a list of weapons in order to kill a particular species. Vampires Wooden Stake getting staked.]] A wooden stake of any kind is harmful and also fatal to a vampire. Alaric and John both own a gun which shoots them presumably made by them as well, respectively. Logan Fell also owned a hand gun filled with wooden bullets. In order to heal the wound, it depends how old a vampire is, and therefor it would heal faster then one that isn't as old and doesn't feed on human blood then one that does. Stakes through the heart are instantly. It'll cause the vampire to feel the wood going through their skin, and eventually they would die. Any type of wood also works, it can range from wooden pencils to tree branches. Vervain Darts holding a vervain dart.]] The darts contain a herb called vervain, which is almost deadly to vampires and it can also weaken them tot he point of death. Some of the Tomb vampires were killed or weakened by the darts in the house of Samantha Gibbons where they compelled her to let them stay there and feed on her. Most of the darts where made by Alaric Saltzman and can be shot from the shot gun, as that wood can. Elena also stabbed a dart into Stefan and Frederick. They are usually kept in a silver dart with a long point, in order for them to be hit with it. When hit, the vampire will instantly get a reaction to the herb and it will weaken them. Vervain Bomb after getting the bomb thrown at him.]]The vervain bomb was designed again, by Alaric Saltzman. Elena used it when she was kidnapped by Rose and Trevor in order to break the curse. An original vampire, that goes by the name of Elijah needed her for the curse. He tried to capture her as well, however she took the bomb out of her jacket and thew it straight at him. This resulted in him getting weakened for a couple of minutes and red scabs and veins start to appear all over his face. After that Stefan and Damon came in and "staked" Elijah. However, it was later revealed it didn't kill him fully. Therefore, it was totally useless on him and sadly wasted. The vervain bomb's use on other vampires still hasn't been shown but it is expected that they are more useful than against an original vampire. Device getting affected by the device.]]The device was created by Johnathan Gilbert and was later spelled by Emily Bennett in order for it to work. When activated, it lets off a high pitch frequency within a five mile radius causing the vampires to become exposed so that guards would inject them with vervain, weakening them. The device nearly killed Damon and Stefan, however it did kill most of the tomb vampires when it went off, and Jeremy's girlfriend, Anna which ultimately caused him to take Anna's blood and kill himself in order for him to turn into a vampire as well. The weakened vampires were then kidnapped, dragged into a abandoned doctor's office, drenched with petrol and set on fire, burning all of them alive beyond recognition. Werewolves Device .]]The device also works on werewolves as well. Unknowingly, when the device was activated, it caused Richard Lockwood and his son, Tyler Lockwood to hear the noise. Richard was the first to go down, as it was seen that he passed out due to not being able to hear the noise, the deputies then injected vervain into him. Tyler was then affected while driving Caroline and Matt home, the noises started to effect him, however there was more then five miles away, hinting that werewolves have better hearing then vampires. He suddenly got a migraine and the pain was so unbearable he couldn't control the driving, and ultimately crashed into a wall. The Originals Dagger stabbing Elijah.]]The only absolute way to kill an Original vampire, is to stab them in the heart, with a dagger coated in white oak ash wood. It is presumably lethal to them and will of course, kill them instantly. However, if you take the dagger out of the body, the once presumed dead vampire will be revived once again. It's not like a wooden stake, in which it kills the vampire and even if you take it out of the body, the vampire still stays dead however with the dagger, the originals can come back to life, and die multiple times, so therefor there is no known way to actually fully kill one so it makes them basically invulnerable and immortal. Humans Knifes after stabbing herself.]]A knife, is usually a sharp steel object using for cutting mostly food, however it has been used to kill someone or to wound someone enough to send them a message. After Katherine got into the Gilbert House, she switched Jenna's vervain perfume, with regular one which caused now, to be able to be compelled. Unknown to Elena or Alaric, Katherine had compelled her to stab herself in the stomach, nearing the point of death. However, she got to hospital just in time. Elena also stabbed herself, to scare Elijah since he needed her for a curse in order to break it. Bullets wound.]]Bullets, are normally shot from a from a hand gun or a rifle of some sort. It was shown that they have no effect on vampires or werewolves however, it can easily kill a human being with any supernatural powers. The overall most notable time this had happened, was when Jeremy was attempting to help Damon to the grill in order to call someone, he however didn't hear Liz Forbes walk in with a hand gun, she attempted to shoot at Damon although, at the last minute he moved, and ultimately the bullet went straight into Jeremy's heart, killing him instantly. Gallery Device.jpg damon.JPG anna.JPG tyler.JPG WoodenBullets.png Alaricwood.jpg VERVAINELENA.jpg Vervainbomb.jpg Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Elijahvervainbomb.jpg Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses